Iridescent
by Tengen-Toppa-ShannaJay
Summary: "I heard myself say "save me now" as if someone would help me. I never felt so helpless and alone.." It just came out of no where, read if you'd like. One-Shot, rated T to be on the safe side.


**A/N: **Decided to do a one-shot for Mako and Korra. I'm so in love with this show right now and I was listening to Iridescent by Linkin Park, thus the title name too. I felt I had to write this although I'm not too sure about it still... Listen to the song while you're reading, or before you read it or don't at all xD.

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: Bryke owns all I do not. I don't own the song either, I just used it for motivation.

* * *

He promised this day would arrive, I vowed it wouldn't. Amon wanted equality, a false peace he would take away from us who claim to be different than him. I was seventeen years old; I wasn't ready to change; let alone save the world. Everything I built up over the past eight months fell apart in less than a week, Pro-Bending was destroyed, my home was invaded, the city was set ablaze, and my friends were fighting for their very lives and bending. The numbers against us were overwhelming; we were outnumbered ten to one in this situation. I felt myself starting to give up hope, I simply knew I wasn't Aang and I couldn't take a responsibility such as this. I couldn't possibly protect all of the people I cared about along with this place I learned to call home. I was lost in myself, worried about my own well being before Republic City.

Now here I stand in the wake of devastation on the edge of the unknown, everything was in shambles and I couldn't do anything about it thus far. I heard myself say "save me now" as if someone would help me. I never felt so helpless and alone, I was strong I am the avatar after all but, it wasn't enough. All I could do was stare at the chaos from a distance on Air Temple Island, it was as quiet as it was going to get for now.

This would be the fourth sleepless night for me; I stood watch as a way to pry myself away from the family I came to know so well. I couldn't watch them pretend this would all be okay, that everything would blow over; they all had way too much faith in me. In any other case I would think that this was beautiful in a destructive way but, I can't even possibly think that way. I walked to the end of the pier leaning against the wood railing support bringing my knees up to my chest.

I looked down at my reflection almost immediately repulsed by myself. There was a small part of me telling the bigger part that it wasn't my entire fault, that I could make this right. I was too far gone in my depressed state to even think about giving that voice the chance to shout. I wondered what things would be like if I weren't the Avatar, would I have ever come here, would I have met Tenzin, Pema, and the kids? I most likely wouldn't have been a pro bending star and most of all I wouldn't have met Mako or Bolin. What kind of life would that be? I looked back over the bay to the city; illogical chaos just like my life is right now. I sighed letting my head lull back until it lightly bumped the wood.

I switched views to Avatar Aang's Memorial Island. I took in the remarkable building he looked so sure of himself, ready to take anything head on. I was like that up until the attack on the arena, that's when I realized how ill experienced I was in all of this. _What would you do, Aang? _I still had a difficult time connecting to the spirit world and talking with any of my previous lives. I wanted to know how he shouldered a burden such as this all by himself.

"Korra," I looked to my left to see Mako walking towards me holding something, "What are you doing out here?"

"To be alone if it wasn't obvious," as he got closer I noticed it was a plate of food he was holding, "You brought me food."

"Yeah," It was a rhetorical question after all, "I figured you may be hungry." I nodded my head; I kind of was after all. He handed me the plate and took a seat across from me. I raised my eyebrow at him but, didn't ask as I started to eat my food. We sat in a somewhat comfortable silence while I ate; when I got towards the end Mako decided it was time to start talking. "What's going on with you?"

"Um, nothing sorry if I've been making you guys worry or s-.."

"Korra," he empathized my name, "You haven't slept in three days going on four, you sit out here every night staring at the broken city as if you can fix it by looking at it. You're not alone in this, we're here to help." I faced the city as I stood up.

"You can't help with what I'm going through, this is something I have to fix myself. You, Bolin, Tenzin, none of you can help me; I have to do this on my own! It's my duty as th-.."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, we care about you, and I care about you damnit!" He stood up now grabbing me by the shoulders to look him in the eyes. "When will you see that I won't let you go this alone, I can't let you," I stood dumb-struck, "I love you, I know you can do this." He pulled me into a tight hug my face against his chest; it was then that I realized how stupid I have been.

Almost everything I loved was in this city; I couldn't let Amon win now. I felt my barrier break as the tears ran down my face, I cried for the first time since I first challenged him. I clenched my arms around Mako's torso while he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Everything will work out, I know it will." We stood there for a while, my silent sobs filling the air. I slowly pulled my arms from around his waist wiping my tears then looking up at him.

"How can you be so sure," I found the city to be more interesting again, "I can't even take myself seriously right now, I mean look at me." He did as he was told lifting my chin up with his thumb and index finger.

"You're the most stubborn, strong, amazing, beautiful girl I could've met. You're stupid for not realizing it sooner. You have a gift to change the people that you meet; you make them want to follow you. This will all take some time to figure out, the equalists and Amon will see it, until then we all have major battles ahead of us. You can't be thinking this now; we are all counting on you." I smiled at the end of his tirade, and smacking him for calling me stupid.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For calling me stupid," I wrapped my arms tightly around him again, then whispering "Thank-you, Mako for everything." Some of the inner turmoil I was feeling was finally gone, maybe I could finally sleep.


End file.
